Venomous
by The Lord of War
Summary: Plastic man the joke of the justice league, is infused with the Venom symbiote as he is teleported to earth.
1. Plastic

******Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the Justice League or Marvel

I was inspired to write this story after finding out there where no Plastic man story's.

Beta by Purrplegal98

Chapter 1: Plastic

**The Watchtower: March 7, 21:13 EST**

As chairwoman and acting president, Black Canary (aka Dinah Lance), was responsible for daily assignments and coordinating with Martin Manhunter and Mr. Terrific on the operations of the station and League. Jonn was standing at the monitors, relaying information to the current teams in the field. Mr. Terrific was doing a Sunday crossword puzzle, while Dinah was trying her best not to show how annoying she found Plastic Man. She was doing her best to keep from throttling him.

She liked to think she was a levelheaded person and with a good sense of humor. She was certainly tolerant; dating Ollie proved that. Not to mention, she could stand the other more troublesome leaguers, like the Creeper or B'wana Beast. But there was just something about Plastic Man that made her want to shove him in front of a truck.

He was currently in front of her waiting to see if she had an assignment for him. His head was a propeller beanie and his body was a hula-hoop that kept going round and round. It only made matters worse that he was playing Stars and Stripes forever on a kazoo.

"Could you stop that?" Dinah asked. She was just on the edge and if he didn't stop, he would push her over any second. His mouth transformed from the kazoo back into a mouth and he smiled.

"So have you heard the one about the women who dyed her hair, Dinah?" He asked, "A blonde women was really tired of being made fun of, so she decided to dye her hair she would look like a brunette. When she had brown hair, she decided to take a drive in the country. After she had been driving for a while, she saw a farmer and a flock of sheep and thought, 'Oh! Those sheep are so adorable!' She got out and walked over to the farmer and said, 'If I can guess how many sheep you have, can I take one home?'The farmer, being a bit of a gambler himself, said she could have a try. The blonde looked at the flock and guessed, '157.' The farmer was amazed - she was right! So the blonde, (who looked like a brunette), picked one out and got back into her car. Before she left, farmer walked up to her and said. 'If I can guess the real color of your hair, can I have my dog back?' Get it? His dog! Oh, ho, that's just slays me! His dog! A-ring-a-ding-ding! Ring-a-ding-ding-Ding!"

Dinah just glared at him as Plastic Man went into hysterics. She pointedly glanced at her long blonde hair, then back at Plastic Man. "A dumb blond joke? You told _ME_ a dumb blond joke?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Plastic Man was howling with laughter and fell off his chair, before then banging against the floor with his hands."Whoop! Whoop! Man down! Someone call a doctor! A-ring-a-ding-ding-Ding! Ha-Ha! A-ring-a-ding-ding!"

Dinah slowly closed her eyes and counted to ten silently. _One, don't strangle him. Two, don't hit him. Three, don't beat him senseless. Four, don't kill him. Fiv-_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Plastic Man laughed as he started to roll on the floor.

Dinah just glared at him with a murderous look that would have made Batman proud. Dinah balled her hands into fists, as she stood from her seat, glaring daggers at Plastic Man.

Jonn quickly sensed the gravity of the situation, and wisely intervened."Plastic Man, I believe I have an assignment that could use you assistance.' Jonn calmly stated." Should you be interested."

Both Dinah and Plastic Man's head immediate looked towards Jonn. "An assignment for me,' Plastic Man asked, finally stopping laughing.

"Yes, New York City their underground carriage system has been contaminated by a strange unknown chemical compound. Please look into it,' Jonn calmly replies.

"You mean the sewers?"

"Yes."

"New York City , huh? I'm on it! The Big Apple. Here I come!" His beanie had changed into a police siren and his arms and legs into wheels. His whole body now carried the markings of an NYPD police car." WHOOOOO! WHOOO! WHOOO!" Plastic Man shouted, pretending to be a police car as he scooted out of the room.

Dinah balled her hands into fists and pressed the heels of them against her temples, the anger boiling up inside her as she watched him leave. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It took several moments, but finally she began to relax."I hate that guy!"

The room was very quiet for a few moments, and then Dinah saw Jonn and Mr. Terrific staring at her. "What?"she asked.

"What is it with you and him,' Mr. Terrific asked, "I know he's crazy, but you really seem to hate him."

"There's just something about him that infuriates me,' she admitted." "It's like being forced to listen to that song, Call Me Maybe. Only it's worse with him, cause I can't change radio station."

"I didn't realize you had such strong feelings about it. You really do hate him, don't you?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"Yes! I'm ashamed to admit it. Hating someone who constantly puts his life at risk to save others. It isn't something I'm proud of. I don't even know what it is about him, really, he just grates on my last nerve,' Dinah said.

"Are you sure this isn't really about Ollie, cheating on you again?' Jonn asked joining the conversation.

"What? That came out of left field, Jonn," she replied.

"It's just that I know you two broke up again recently cause of Ollie's infidelity.''

"Not that it's any of your business, but what happened between Ollie and me has nothing to do with Plastic Man,' Dinah said, "It's just that everything about him is like a dentist drill boring into my brain," Dinah continued, "Some people say they hate someone, but they don't really mean it, I really do hate him."

"Okay, Dinah we get it!" Mr. Terrific said.

"He's like a never ending mental breakdown associated with OCD and anxiety. Or his like when you're sunbathing, and you've been out to long and the ultraviolet rays start to blister your skin. Or when you fall on your knees and crush your the cartilage in both your kneecaps. Or when you repelling down a mountain and fractured one of your kneecaps against the sharp rock and your only chance to get help is to go back up. Your knee constantly, rubbing against the hard rocky surface of the mountain so with each pull you take your knee rubs up and down on your Patella until it's raw. You're still almost a mile from where you have to go, but you can already feel a blister forming. It breaks and then blood is oozing down your shinbone and the rubbing just makes it worse with every pull you take. It's like…"

"Dinah! Dinah!" Mr. Terrific interrupted her. "I think we got it, you hate Plastic Man."

This seemed to snap her out of this line of thought. "Sorry, I know it sounds extreme but that's just how I generally, feel when am around him."

"You know he likes you right?" stated Mr. Terrific

"I know, that makes it even worse" yelled Dinah

...

"Um, how does that make it worse?" replied Mr. Terrific, feeling slightly confused.

"Now that me and Ollie broke up, he thinks he has a chance. He's been hitting on me 24-7. Ever since it became public knowledge, he's like the Energizer Bunny; he just won't stop."

"Have you tried simply informing him you're not interested?" said Jonn calmly.

**"I've tried ****everything****!** I've tried to be nice about it and tell him I'm not interested,' she explained. "I've tried being blunt and I've tried being rude, but he's so crazy he doesn't seem to get it. I wish he'd stop, and just behave like a normal person."

The Watchtower

Plastic Man had changed back to his regular human form with a pair of rollerskating wheels on his feet. As he roller skated through the watchtower, he sang "Happy" by the Rolling Stones.

_"Well I never kept a dollar past sunset  
It always burned a hole in my pants  
Never made a school mama happy  
Never blew a second chance oh no!"_

He waved at Captain Marvel as he passed by, who returned the wave with a smile on his face. As he tried not to laugh.

_"I need a love to keep me happy  
I need a love to keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy."_

He waved at several more heroes, who did not return his wave, but nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

_"Always took candy from strangers  
Didn't wanna get me no trade  
Never want to be like papa  
Working for the boss ev'ry night and day.  
_  
_"I need a love to keep me happy  
I need a love baby won't ya keep me happy  
Baby won't ya keep me happy  
Baby please keep me."_

Plastic Man waved to Blue Beetle, who clapped in acknowledgment of his singing.

_"I need a love to keep me happy  
I need a love to keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy."_

Huntress and Power Girl shook their heads in disbelief when they saw him. Plastic Man rolled past them, but not before winking at them. They looked at him in amusement, before giving him a look that stated not a chance in hell.

_"Never got a flash out of cocktails  
When I got some flesh off the bone  
Never got a lift out of Lear jets  
When I can fly way back home."_

_"I need a love to keep me happy  
I need a love to keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy  
Baby baby keep me happy baby."_

He began to wrap up as the song was coming to a close..

_Happy  
Baby won't ya keep me happy  
Baby won't ya keep me happy  
Baby won't ya keep me happy  
__**Baby won't ya keep me happy  
Happ-**_

Plastic Man bumped into someone, knocking said person down. As he looked down he saw the person was wearing a black and white costume along, with a white cape.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Light I didn't see you there "said Plastic Man, as he held out his hand to her.

Dr. Light face immediately took on an annoyed expression. "Of course it was you. Said Dr. Light as she slapped his hand away, getting up on her own.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry, you don't need to insult me "said Plastic Man

"Oh, I thought you'd be used to it by now being the jester of the Justice league and all" replied Dr. Light as she dusted herself off.

"Just because I have a since of humor, doesn't make me a clown. Unlike you, all work and no play," said Plastic Man, annoyed at being called a jester.

Dr. Light immediately fixed her glaze at him. "At the very least, it makes people take me seriously, unlike your crude attempts at humor. Tell me, how does it feel to be always treated as an obnoxious child?''

Plastic Man glowered at the question. "Look lady, I don't know what wrong side of the bed= you woke up this morning but no one treats me as a child. Everyone gives me the same respect as any other hero."

"I live in Japan, we don't use Western-style beds, we have futons. Had you possessed even a shred of intellect, you would have known this," began Dr. Light, "anyway, the only reason anyone even shows you an ounce of reverence, is because you're a member of the Justice League. If you weren't you'd be nothing more than a trivial vigilante, fighting pickpockets and purse snatchers."

"You take that back!" yelled Plastic Man, furious at what he heard. "I was a successful hero before the League was even founded. I even had several arch enemies."

"Really?" asked Dr. Light surprised by this revelation "Who were they?"

"Let's see.. there was Chatterbox, Dollmaker, Doctor Forklift, Puttyface, Cheeseface, Carrot-Man -Meat by-product- "he was interrupted by laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" Dr. Light immediately broke out into hysteria.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Plastic Man, bewildered by Dr. Light's sudden laughter.

"HAHAHA...Give .. "HAHAHA..me a moment." She said between laughs. "Oh, Oh, ho, for a moment there, I almost thought you were serious" began Dr. Light, fighting back the laughter."I should've known better. After all, who takes the joke of the League seriously?"

"I am not a **JOKE**!'" yelled Plastic Man drawing several onlookers.

" Plastic Man nobody takes you seriously and you know that. How long have you been the court jester for the Justice League? Did you honestly think any of the **real heroes **took you seriously?"

"**Shut up**! You shut your mouth. Dammit, I've fought aliens, super villains, demons, dark gods, killer robots and even an evil parallel version of me." cried Plastic man. "So I think I deserve a little respect.

"Yes, very little indeed" stated Dr. Light.

"**Shut up**!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Plastic man, you've managed to make us all laugh. But you and I both know that we're all laughing **at** you, not **with** you." she said.

Plastic man balled his hands into fists as he glares menacingly at Dr. Light "You know, if you weren't **pretending** to be a woman and if we both weren't in the Watchtower I'd-"

"Hey guys, what's with all the commotion?" came the voice of the Flash as he walked up to them.

"Oh, nothing important, just shedding some light on a long-lasting held delusion." she walking towards where ever she was originally headed before being interrupted.

Plastic man grinded his teeth as she walked away."I hate her"

"Wh-What?" Wally stammered, not quite believing what he'd heard.

"I said I hate her" repeated Plastic man as he walked towards the watchtower's teleporter.

Plastic Man had never indicated that he'd hated anyone . The reverse cannot be said of others towards him, especially Black Canary.

"What is this opposite day around here?" said Wally as he watched Plastic Man walk away.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2: New Beginning

Location – Unknown Marvel Universe

The prison didn't exist as far as the general public was concerned. The beings held here were so dangerous, the government believed they had to build something special to hold them. After all, they've escape from everywhere else. It was so secret, the vice president doesn't even know about it. It made the Raft and the Vault look like day care centers.

But the one thing that truly set it apart from all those other super prisons is that it had its own Death row section. This prison was the first ever super prison to actually allow capital punishment. Usually, all the other super prisons commonly focused on rehabilitation and detainment of prisoners. They never actually enforce the death penalty.

However, due to all the recent massacres and wanton destruction caused by super villains, even hard-core liberals have pushed for more hard line solutions. Thus, the death penalty was approved along with several other questionable solutions.

Today a particularly special individual was scheduled to pay his debt to society with his life.

"About time they decided to off this creep," said a prison guard.

"I know, right, after all the things he's pulled you think they'd have done this sooner" replied another prison guard.

"So what method do you think they're going to use?"

"Oh that the sweet part about it. They're planning on using him to test out some new experimental molecule disintegrator." Stated the first guard.

" Molecule disintegrator? Jesus Christ! Do they have to complicate everything? Why can't they just incinerate him to death with a flamethrower? But no, they had to pull out all the stunts for these superhuman types."

"Hey, as long as they get it done, I don't care how they do it." replied the first guard.

"I guess you're right, come on, let's prep the prisoner." suggested the second guard. They walked to his containment area.

They both immediately came to a metallic cylinder container that had a glass surface on the top of the cylinder. They both glanced inside to see a black liquid that was motionless. One of the guards moved in closer to get a better look. As he did so the liquid came to life and launched itself against the glass as it morphed a large red tongue with sharp white fangs.

"Jesus Christ!" Cried a guard as he fell on his behind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA " laughed the other guard. "I can't believe you still fall for that trick!"

"Oh, shut up! Let's just get ready to kill the freak," replied the guard as he got up and grabbed hold on a handle on the cylinder. The other guard moved to do the same.

30 minutes later

Sir, I beg you to reconsider,'' said a scientist.

"And why is that, son?'' replied the warden he was standing on an observation deck that housed a sophisticated computer system installed. The Observation deck overlooked the chamber below, which was massive. In the center of the room was a large rectangular chamber that was made of metallic glass and adamantium it had cost a fortune to create. On the outside of the chamber there was so much strange looking equipment. It would have made the crew of the Enterprise green with envy.

"There are still many unknown variables as to what can occur once the molecule disintegrator beam strikes the prisoner." replied the scientist.

" Unknown variables?"

"Yes, sir, as you know, the equipment will be using to execute the prisoner is highly experimental. And while death is a high probability, it is not a certain one." stated the scientist.

"What other scenarios other than death are we looking at here?" replied the warden , never taking his gaze off the cylinder container, now placed at the center of the chamber.

"Well sir, other than death. There's a small probability that the beam might transport the prisoner through time and space or even through the multiverse.'" stated the scientist.

"The multi-what now?"replied the warden, now looking at the scientist.

"The multiverse, sir," the scientist replied, "it's a now proven true scientific theory, first coined by philosopher and psychologist William James. It states that there exists an infinite number of possible universes that together comprise everything that exists and can exist; the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy, as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are sometimes called parallel universes. However, they can also be referred to as "parallel dimensions", "parallel worlds", "alternative realities", "alternative timelines", and "dimensional planes," among others."

"S-so the beam might send the prisoner to one of these "alternative realities"? Then either way, our problem is solved" The warden said. The scientist expression is one of shock. The warden catches this. "Like I said either way, our problem is solved; either the prisoner dies or becomes somebody else's problem."

The scientist was about to argue his point further when the warden shouted out. **"Begin the execution!'**

Immediately, all around the chamber prison personnel began vacating the chamber or wrapping up several minor details.

The scientist sighs rather loudly knowing there was nothing he could say to sway the warden's mind. As soon as the last prison personnel vacated the rectangular chamber and the all clear sign has been given by the staff, a large black and white device was hoisted right in front of the chamber aimed right at the cylinder restraining the alien symbiotic.

"Countdown in five'" shouted a personnel. Everyone immediately looked at the cylinder and then at the molecule disintegrator. "Five, four, three, two... One!"

Immediately an almost blinding green light shot fourth from the Molecule disintegrator, hitting the cylinder, encasing it in its greenish light. After several seconds, it completely vanished without a trace.

"What the!?" Someone said.

There was literally nothing left, no residue of any kind remained it as _if_ it was _never_ there.

The Watchtower – Transporter

Plastic Man came in and walked towards the transporter pad. "New York City, pal."

"Of course, Plastic Man."

"Hold up a minute,' Batman said as he climbed down from a platform. He walked over and climbed up on the transporter pad next to Plastic Man. "You're going to New York City,' he asked.

"Yes."

"Is this about a strange unknown chemical compound in the sewars?"

"Yes. Why?"

Batman just stares at him in a blank look before asking. "Was Dinah in the room when they assigned you this mission?"

"Yes. Again why?"

Immediately a look of realization struck Batman before he quickly wiped it off his face before returning to his blank expression. ''No reason'' Batman simply said as he climbed down from the transporter pad.

_"Ehehe…Ok." He said as he disappeared in a flash of light as the teleporter pad scrambled his molecules sending him to his desired destination._

_A few minutes of silence passed before the Atom asked_ "Uh huh wasn't that the mission that was withdrawn, due to authorities finding out the unknown chemical was just a harmless mix of Potassium bicarbonate and Potassium hydroxide."

" Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?" replied Batman

"Then why didn't you stop him?" asked Atom confused.

"I'm betting it was Jonn who gave him that assignments and if he did, he did it for one reason only," said Batman, "To get him away from Dinah before she murders him. She really hates him."

Teleportation in transaction

As the watchtower's teleporter pad scrambled Plastic Man's molecules to get him to his desired destination, something that most high probability scientist would tell you that would never happen.

What is the chance of two foreign molecules both scrambled through space intersecting each other as they arrived in the exact same destination? Answer: so low its roughly .00000001%.

The event currently in process can best be described as a form of nuclear fusion. In nuclear physics, nuclear fusion is a nuclear reaction in which two or more atomic nuclei collide at very high speed and join to form a new type of atomic nucleus.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Plastic man yelled in pain as his back felt like it had snapped in half , then snapped back into place, only to snap again .""AHHHHHH!" He continued screaming he felt like a Acids liquid was searing into his flesh burning away at it.

Plastic Man continued screaming as the pain intensified with each passing moment. It felt like the pain was growing worse, each second was its own level of hell. He was in so much pain he couldn't see a black ooze slithering _also in pain_ as its molecules merged with his.

Just as soon as it began it was over the moment he touched solid ground. The whole event had only been 10 seconds. Yet it felt like 10 years of excruciating pain. It was so painful he passed out the moment the pain stopped.

**One week later**

"Ugh…..my head…w-what happened" thought Plastic Man as he opened his eyes, but as soon as he opened them, they widen in shock. He was hanging upside down on a tall building by a web in a midnight black costume, with a large white spider symbol going across his chest. Along with a midnight black mask with two large white Ova shaped dots.

"What…the hell…..is this?" he said to himself.


End file.
